She's No You
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Even heroes get jealous. KF/Rob


**Agh, LOVE THIS SONG! Heh, oh well~ So, there's a new girl at the school… I don't like her. The others are all over her but… I feel like she might replace me… This little circle is all I have! So, 25 technical days 'til X-Mas, 21 fics left to write (I think). I can def do this. And Sam's dating Hunter. TWWOO, if you can see this, message me fast. Imma break soon... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this lovely song or the beauteous characters/show. **

_She could be a super model in every magazine together, but she'll never ever mean a thing to me. She's no you! Oh no! You give me more than I could ever want. She's no you! Oh no! I'm satisfied with the one I got. 'Cause you're all the [beau] I could ever dream. She's only pictured in the magazines. She's no you. _

Dick's eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes burning with agony, but a brilliant grin blazed over his reddened face.

"U-Upset?" he stuttered, forcing a fake laugh, "W-Where would you g-get that idea? I-I'm perfectly happy…"

Upon speaking that impossible word, his grin faltered and a tear fell. He wiped it away, trembling from the pain. His chin shook as yet another tear slipped past his defenses.

"Rob?" Wally set a confused arm around his boyfriend, not quite sure of what was happening. "What's… what's wrong?"

Dick slipped out from under the arms and threw his arms down onto the table top, burying his face in them to hide the tears. He shook like an ADHD sufferer who's been off their meds for a few months, gasping under the cloth.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" he cried weakly, forcing another laugh. "I-I'm just f-f-fine!"

Wally's eyebrows furrowed, yet his eyes stayed wide. He knelt beside the breaking ebony, weakly wrapping his arms around the too skinny stomach, resting his head on the gentle shoulder nearest him. He knew it wasn't, but it wouldn't stop him from wishing his hug was enough to cure the sadness.

"You can tell me anything," Wally reminded Dick, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper that let a few butterflies to swim through the ebony's pain soaked stomach.

The shiny-looking black hair shook to-and-fro as its owner protested the idea. Ragged gasps continued to muffle themselves in the abused jacket sleeves.

"N-Nothing to tell! I-I'm just fine!" the lies kept right on spilling.

Wally's eyes narrowed and he tightened his hug stubbornly.

"Damnit Dick! I hate when you're like this!" he grumbled, closing his emerald eyes and listening to the frantic heartbeat inches from his ear.

A frightened sob slipped past the hidden lips, breaking Wally's heart even more. He could feel tears as they started on their way to attack his freckles.

"Sorry," he apologized, repeating it as fast as his lips would move.

"I bet _she _isn't…" Dick wasn't even sure why he felt the need to say it.

Attention caught, Wally stiffened in the slightest.

"…. _She_…?" he repeated slowly, as if the word was a new idea to him.

Dick clammed up, swallowing the pearl down deep. Wally didn't like that. He let go of the beautiful small frame that his arms always seemed to just fit perfectly around, going to the other side of the Boy Wonder so he could bring the pale face up from out of its shelter. The ebony squirmed and protested, but the ginger lived up to his stereotype and was even more stubborn. He fought until he was looking into the tear filled eyes that had tried to hide from him.

"Who is 'she'?" Wally probed gently, forcing himself to keep his touch gentle. "Come on… I want to know why you're like… _this!_"

Dick screwed his eyes up tight, hiding in the darkness of his mind for as long as he could. When he could no longer hide from the loving touch, he opened his eyes into a glare.

"It's… It's you!" he choked out, a broken sob just barely hidden from notice.

Wally's eyes widened and his lips dropped open as if he had just been slapped. He stood to his feet, flying to the other side of Dick. He practically tackled his baby in his arms, disgusted at the idea of himself being the cause for his boyfriend's agony.

"What'd I do?" he seemed to yell more at himself, furious.

Dick tried to get out of the hug. Every second it hovered, he was brought closer and closer to his limit when he'd officially shattered. He didn't want to see Wally. He just wanted to go home and hide in his empty bed in his empty house that really wasn't his at all. Wally didn't want that though. He never wanted that. He wanted to occupy the bed. He wanted to occupy the house. He wanted to make sure his honey was full of sweetness, forever and always.

"You're always with her!" Dick screamed, tears flying now, abandoning him in the moment. "Y-You flirt a-and get close a-and…"

His words were drowned by angry sobs. He surrendered to the hug, screaming into Wally's shoulder.

"Who? Rob, you know you're the only one I want!" Wally was offended, definitely.

Dick took a long time to find his vocal chords again and an even longer time to remember how to use them.

"Artemis," Dick spit her name out like acid, "You held her hand for G-God's sake!"

Wally's eyes widened before they narrowed to thin and angry slits. He wanted to scream how he had amnesia and that if he had recognized her, he would've cut off her ponytail, took her bow and left her there to rot in the desert alone. He knew if he did that, he'd only upset Dick further and that was the last thing on his to-do list. Instead, he put an arm to the back of the pale exposed neck and pulled him even tighter to his chest, practically smothering him.

"I would never leave you. Especially not for her. You're the only person I need! She could be double D, smoking hot, perfectly figured, hilarious and filthy rich! I'd never love her! I love _you _and _only you_. Get that through your thick head," he teasingly tapped Dick's forehead before pressing his lips to the spot he had tapped, as if that would scatter the idea through his mind.

Dick started to smile, happy tears falling from his eyes now. Wally couldn't see it though. All he could feel is the little boy trembling in his arms and the stain on his shirt growing wetter and wider by the second. He wasn't going to stop until his baby was happy.

"I never liked her. She's annoying, bitchy and she's totally all talk! But you… you're hilarious, amusing, and fun to be around. You can be a jerk at times, but I love you for it. You're so beautiful, whether you like it or not! When you get shy, I just want to scoop you up and squeal because of how adorable you are! You're mine, forever and always!" he promised.

Dick laughed weakly to himself, his face going red.

"W… Wally," he whispered, scooting back so he could look at his boyfriend. "I… I don't know what to…"

Wally kept his arms wrapped around Dick, but he loosened them so he wasn't choking the poor ebony anymore.

"I love you," Wally smiled, rubbing his nose against Dick's.

The blue eyed babe gave off a hiccupy giggle, tears falling down his cheeks to comfort his grin.

"I love you," Dick whispered back, setting his hands on Wally's shoulders. "I'm… I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this shit…"

Wally smirked to himself, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Oh, but I love your shit. It keeps me on my toes."

He gently pressed his lips to Dick's, causing the sparkling dark blue to hide in excitement. The original dread drop was now the rollercoaster high feeling. The blue peeked back out when it detected footsteps. Wally must've heard them too because he pulled back, fearing it was Batman. When they saw blonde though, they just smirked and got close again, resuming their kiss.

"W… Wally?" Artemis's voice cut the air. "Robin?"

Wally made no move to acknowledge her. Instead, he brought his hands from Dick's back and went to tangling them in the soft and gentle black locks of hair, riding the butterflies up above to the clouds, laughing at the little people below him. Dick was numb all the way through. To be honest, Dick had thought it was Black Canary or Kaldur. When he heard her voice though, he untangled himself reluctantly from his ginger, ignoring the pained look.

Then, the little ebony walked over to Artemis. He stared up at her for a moment before he smirked to himself and knocked her legs out from underneath her. She dropped to the floor hard, letting out a cry of surprise.

"He's mine, bitch," Dick said with a giggle.

Then he went back to Wally's side, feeling just a bit better with himself.

**This was because I'm in a… mood. DAMNIT! I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING IN THESE ANYMORE. Maddie, if you're reading this, you can't read the before and after notes. They're _mine _and if you tell anyone what they say, I swear, I will tell Tanner you have a huge crush on him. Dead serious. I'll tell Jacob you like him. Now, if you don't like it, don't review. I am _not _in the mood for bitches and bastards (unless you're just the kid with unmarried parents which I'm fine with). **

**-F.J. **


End file.
